Blood Lust
by seventyeightviolet
Summary: Sometimes, everything is not what it seems. JxJ KxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey look.,, a b.t.r. vampire story. :p my first fanfiction BTW. :p oh and it'll be rated m later on ;p**

**Title: Blood Lust**

**Pairings: KxOC JxJ**

**

* * *

**

_Standing next to each other, you could never tell that Katrina and James Diamond were twins. _

_Katrina, standing at 5'1, was at least a foot shorter than James, who stood at 6'1. _

_They both have hazel eyes and are brunettes, but there's differences between them. _

_For example, Katrina's ears are pierced twice, and James has a small birthmark on his left pinkie. _

_Their personalities are different, Katrina's is naive, timid & sarcastic, while James' is protective, fearless & loving. _

_The two are close, since their father left when they were seven, and it's still very vivid in their heads. _

Katrina and James were standing in their new mansion/house in dreary, rainy, Franklin, NC.

It was a small town, that most people didn't know about, and was considered the gem capital of the world.

Their mom, Hannah, is a jeweler, and that's why they all moved to NC.

Katrina and James were watching the water flow in the river, trying to ignore the world.

"Katrina! James! Come help me with these boxes!" Ms. Diamond called to her two 16 year old twins from the moving van.

The two sighed but came running in, Katrina taking one box, and James taking two.

"Showoff." Katrina mumbled before walking into the house.

Katrina walked inside, her neon green converse hitting the floor lightly, her white skinnies and green and black neon tank top were covered in dirt.

Ms. Diamond didn't even bother asking 'why' anymore, mostly because she knew she'd get a lecture on 'how to give your child privacy.'

James rolled his eyes as Katrina put the box down and sat on it.

"Kat!" their mom said, pulling her up.

"What." Katrina hissed, glaring at her mom.

"That's breakable. If you're going to sit, sit on the clothes."

"Fine." Katrina huffed, before getting up and sitting on the multiple boxes of clothes.

* * *

***WITH JO & KENDALL* _(AN; they are siblings in this fic!)_**

"I cannot believe those _**mortals" **_he pratically hissed the word 'mortals', "moved into that house."

She laughed at her twin, "Not all mortals are bad, you know."

He hissed at her, and she continued laughing.

"I swear to god, Joanna. I will murder you if you go see them."

"I'm already dead. So go ahead and try Kendall."

She then smirked before running off.

"Joanna!" he growled before chasing after her.

* * *

**AN: Lovely. Next chapter will be up later.. I guess? **

**oh and review?**

**xox-seventyeightviolet**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chappy 2 :) **

Katrina couldn't sleep.

It was almost midnight, and somehow...

She felt alone.

Like she didn't belong here in this world_._

And it was all his fault.

_He just had to leave them._

_He just had to.._

Katrina put her head on her pillow, trying to hold back all tears.

After crying her eyes out (even though she told herself not to, countless times), Katrina got up, grabbed her guitar and headed for the stream in the yard.

Clad in only a white floor length dress and her bare feet, Katrina ran through the yard, her waved brown hair flowing behind her.

After running for awhile, she stopped and sat down on a rock.

Slowly, she started playing her newest song, 'Saving Me'

_Prison gates won't open up for me_  
_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_  
_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_  
_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_  
_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_  
_And oh I scream for you_  
_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_  
_To be the last one standing_  
_And teach me wrong from right_  
_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_  
_And I'll leave this life behind me_  
_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_  
_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_  
_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_  
_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_  
_And oh I scream for you_  
_[- From: .net/read/n/nickelback-lyrics/savin_ -]_

_Come please I'm callin'_  
_And all I need from you_  
_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_  
_To be the last one standing_  
_And teach me wrong from right_  
_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_  
_And I'll leave this life behind me_  
_Say it if it's worth saving me_  
_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And all I need is you_  
_Come please I'm callin'_  
_And oh I scream for you_  
_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_  
_To be the last one standing_  
_And teach me wrong from right_  
_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_  
_And I'll leave this life behind me_  
_Say it if it's worth saving me_  
_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And say it for me, say it to me_  
_And I'll leave this life behind me_  
_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Katrina finished, and her eyes were filled with tears.

* * *

***KENDALL'S POV***

She's perfect... Maybe Joanne was right. Not all mortals are bad.

Yeah right.

"Kendall!" Joanne said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"WHAT?" I whispered-yelled.

"You know what dad said. 'When a mortal finds it out, either murder them or tourture them,'" she said, before turning to walking away.

I rolled my eyes.

Like I was going to fall for her.

It's impossible.

_Or is it?_

_

* * *

_

**AN: So... Review?~xox seventyeightviolet**


End file.
